Michael's Dark Letter
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: After nasty Nell mails Michael a letter from prison, he reads part of it to Brad and all of it to his mother. Brad tells him to pay her no attention, Carly tells him not to fall for her devious deceitful tricks, and he assures both of them he wont. However, he replies to her dark letter with an even darker letter of his own about their dark disloyal bond and bad history together.


Even though Brad told him to pay no attention to her and even though Carly told him to just throw it away, Michael read the letter in front of both of them, with Brad leaving after listening to only a portion of it while Carly listened to Michael read the whole thing. The words said in the letter ticks Carly off as expected and Michael just had a complete blank, stoic, and impassive expression on his face. Nell added insult to injury to Carly and especially to Michael after repeatedly adding insult to injury every time she tried acting and sounding like she turned over a new leaf after doing something sickly sociopathic.

Carly tells Michael not to fall for her attempts at trying to make peace with him and he doesn't. He tells her he needs to be left alone to think to himself by himself. She leaves him alone.

He then goes home, goes to his room, shuts the door, locks it, closes the blinds on his window, sits on his bed, and stares at the wall. He then comes up with an idea that'll bring him closure. He gets up, goes to his desk, takes out a pen and a blank note book full of blank pages, and begins writing Nell a reply letter to her letter. He writes the following:

"Dear Nell/Janelle,

When you came into my life, you were the stranger that saved my little sister's life. You were also the quiet mysterious loner girl from Atlanta whom i wanted to get to know better. Quickly, but surely, i did when you started to work for my mother at the Metro Court.

We even began a slight romance and then that all went to the bloody bowels of Hell when you drugged my father, laid in bed with him, made him think he cheated on his wife, and recorded him talking about it. My mother found the recording and you unknowingly yet stupidly used what your dead father told you as an excuse to ruin my parents' marriage, but luckily for them, you failed. You learned the truth about your dead father from Jax and told Sonny the truth about what happened between him and you that night and he then told Carly what happened and they eventually worked it out and didn't divorce.

While all that happened, you said you were going to do better and actually did do better for a while. You started being like a big sister to Josslynn and helping her out with stuff and eventually we got back together. Eventually however, you started to tell 1 lie after another about certain things, each worse than the last and i kept on discovering secrets about your past, each worse than the last, until i said to myself, fucking screw it because i'm fucking done with it and i fucking broke up with you bitch.

You wouldn't give me my space by continually talking to me and trying to goad me into slowly, but surely, letting you back into my life. Then 1 snowy day, after i told you that you should go back to Atlanta, you actually told me the truth about something by telling me you were having our baby. I didn't believe you at first, but you actually proved me wrong when a test was done to confirm that. After that, i dedicated myself to the preparations of fatherhood and even going as far as being civil towards you, letting you into my life, and even some what financially supporting your sorry lazy ass.

During your pregnancy, my mother experienced strange events that made her believe that her son (my younger brother) was still alive or visiting her from the spirit world. People were starting to doubt her sanity and even she was starting to doubt her own sanity. She started popping pills for that. She fucking hated doing that.

On the day of your baby shower, you got a gift from Ava that was a toy that represented Morgan's favorite animal. That thoroughly pissed my mother off because she suspected that you and Ava were playing a sick joke on her. You went upstairs crying fucking crocodile tears and Josslynn guilted Carly into going to the room to apologize to you. When she went to the door to that room you were in and opened it up, you turned around with a wide evil sick smile on your face and held my dead little brother's baby blanket in your arms. It was then after arguing with you that my mother realized that you were the one pulling all those pranks and making my mother think she was losing her mind. Then, while arguing some more after coming out of the room, the guests heard you 2, and you tripped over and fell down the stairs. Everyone thought that my mother pushed you down the stairs and she went to jail. She said you had a blanket, but unfortunately, the blanket was no where to be found. After finding out what happened to you and having had a good talking to from Jason, i started to suspect that things weren't what they seemed when it came to the things my mother had experienced and when it came to your fall.

My mother missed the Nurse's Ball and eventually had to go to court where she had no choice but to plead insanity to avoid going to prison for a crime that wasn't even committed. She was confined to a small paded room and was gravely mistreated by the head nurse there. What's worse is that they fucking drugged her in that fucking shit hole.

Mean while, me and a few others were setting a trap and conducting an investigation against a certain special schemer. While that was happening, i decided to propose to you and at first you hesitated, but eventually said yes. On that day though, my mother broke out of the mental hospital and crashed the wedding. She was taken away, but not before accusing your employer and special friend Ava of helping you with a crime. The crime of framing her for a crime that didn't even happen. You than had to be taken to the hospital because you were in pain and so we got married there after Jason gave Ned a very special pen so the marriage license could be signed.

Fast forward a few days after that, we got in the car to run a quick trip to the super market and the hospital. While i was driving, you started to become anxious and kept on insisting that we cut our trip shortly. I kept insisting we shouldn't and you cracked under the pressure and fucking admitted that there was a fucking bomb in my fucking car because you fucking convinced Chase to put it in there. You also said the reason why you fucking did that is because you over heard a conversation between me and Jason about me marrying you only to get future custody of our child and that i would divorce you and leave you high and dry like the venomous bitch you are. I told you that that was a set up and after some goading and provoking, i fucking got your vicious ass to admit to murdering Zack and it was all on camera too. A camera that a cop or 2 was watching. The same cop you hired to fucking kill me you bitch. I told you about it and then tried to get you to confess to purposely falling down the stairs and framing my mother for a crime that didn't even happen. Unfortunately, we got ran off the road by another vehicle and knocked out. You woke up and then i woke up. We trashed talked back and forth and then you got out of the car and left me inside because i was more badly injured than you and you wanted to get out of town. But not before noticing the car i was trapped in was leaking and snickering at me by saying that if you smoked, you'd lite up a cigarette on me. My dad saved my life before i almost ended up like my little brother and i got taken to the hospital.

That's where i saw you and our baby in your arms. Unfortunately, he was dead before i could even hold him once and you accused me of killing him. I cried and mourned him. Afterwards, i visited you in your hospital room and you suffered a fuck up in your fucked up mind again by actually implying that despite every thing that's happen between us that we might still have a chance to have a fucking future together. You then started crying your famous crocodile tears and basically said you don't know why you've done the things that you've done. I then took it upon myself to psychoanalyze you by stating 2 possibilities. I told you that you're either mentally ill or that you're a fucking sociopath. I then told you that i didn't know between the two and that i didn't care. I was just done with you and told you the remaining details about the trap that was set up for you, the investigation that was done on you, and the fact that Ned signed our marriage license with the same disappearing ink pen that you used to screw with my mother. You then stopped crying and it finally sinked into your fucked up bitchy head. Your ass got out deceived by me and other people you've wronged in the past.

However, you still fucking didn't want to fucking pay for your fucking crimes. So you took it upon yourself to try to fucking escape when the officer that was guarding you took a break and you fucking succeeded. You then went to the fucking pier, got found by my little sister, exchanged nasty words with her, got into a fist fight with her, and was justifiably getting your mother fucking ass kicked when Police Commissioner Jordan showed up and arrested your bitch ass. Shortly afterwards, i found the baby blanket Morgan used to have in what was going to be our baby's room, took it to the police station and that was that.

I ended up going to our baby boy's funeral and was sick to my stomach to see the tiny beige colored coffin he was in. It was a horrifically depressing sight, but i'm sure if you had been there, you would've felt a speck of evil pride at the sight of our baby's dead burial box. I buried him on that horrifically depressing day and asked my dead little brother to keep an eye on him.

Now on to this letter. This letter is proof that your evil insanity knows no bounds. Evil and insanity is a sickenly and devastatingly dangerous combo for a human being to have and unfortunately, you're one of those human beings. You cause fucking chaos every where you go and to every one in your evil fucking radius and now you're finally going to pay the price.

However, there's some dark wishes and dark feelings in the deepest darkest parts of my soul that i want to share with you. It's only fitting that i share them with you based on the hateful disloyal bond that exists between us. I wish that i had paranormal powers. I also wish i could break you out of prison, take you to a secluded location, tie you to a chair, and cut off your fingers. Oh, but i wouldn't stop there Nell. I then would make you answer what is 10,000 - 7 and you would answer 9,993. But it would get even better because i'd used my paranormal powers to give you the ability to have high speed regeneration so that your fingers would be able to grow back. Since the first cut, i'd tell you to count backwards from 10,000, out loud in increments of 7 and each time you would do so, i'd fucking cut off all 10 of your sticky fingers over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again. But guess what bitch, no matter how many times i'd do it, your sticky fingers would fucking grow back and you would feel nightmarish pain each and every time i fucking chop them off of you. Then, only then, when you finally count down to the number 4 and your hair is the brightest shade of white on the face of the planet, i would actually show you mercy and put you out of your misery by stabbing you in your evil heart, chopping your fucking head off, and putting it on my night stand next to my bed. I would do all of these dark things to you and i'd feel good and proud about doing them for the sake of holy vengeance.".

He mails it off to her the next day, she receives it, reads it, and then after reading the whole dark letter, dies of a major massive stroke. The most major massive stroke that someone has ever suffered from and then died from in the history of humanity. After her death, Michael celebrates her sweet awesome demise by dancing on her grave until the sun rises.

 **The End!**

 **I hope i satisfied all of you Nell haters out there with this extremely dark yet holy 1 shot story i typed up. Please feel free to review it! Peace!**


End file.
